


Prisoner

by Emerald447



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Mutual Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reyux, Stockholm Syndrome, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald447/pseuds/Emerald447
Summary: “Please be cooperative. I know it will be difficult. This is for me as well.”  Even though it were true, she felt no sympathy for him.With Rey captured by the First Order, Snoke orders the marriage of herself and a certain (unwilling) General.





	1. Chapter 1

Throughout the ceremony, Rey was silent, looking head on, her hands bound. The man standing next to her kept his stature straight, concentrating on what the man in front of them was saying. Behind them Kylo Ren stood watching the scene unfold. He saw Hux lift his weight from one leg to the other, and observed Rey’s shaking form. 

“I don’t want this.” Hux had said to Ren the day before. He was unsure as to why Hux was telling him this. They were not friends, and he supposed he shouldn’t really care what happens to the girl now that she is in custody, as long as she’s away from Skywalker.

The orders from the Supreme Leader had been final. Rey was to marry the General. Having a force sensitive wife would most likely mean force sensitive children, and would not interfere with Ren’s own training or the tasks set for him. Rey was also young, as much as 5 or 6 years than Hux. She had many potential child bearing years ahead of her. 

There were no rings and no celebrations. Rey trembled as she signed the paperwork, Hux behind her shoulder. She glanced at Kylo Ren, knowing he had been instructed to persuade her if she failed. Hux signed, looking as if he was signing another document that had been given by his staff. Ren noted his pale complexion even more than usual.

He trailed behind them as they were escorted back to Hux’s quarters, along with two Stormtroopers, purely to ensure Rey didn’t try an escape. She looked around when they arrived, Hux putting his hand on the entry pad. She tried to find one last escape route. She gave Ren one last look before her wedding night. Hux turned his head and gave Ren a swift nod before entering. Rey's face showed pure fear. The Stormtrooper’s raised their weapons in warning, indicating it would be her last. She walked in before the door closed behind them. 

Rey turned to the door that had just closed. She had no access to the entry pad and no way out. As she turned back, she saw her “husband’s” quarters. They were not large, being on board the Finalizer she expected that much, it was however, sizeable. She saw a small kitchenette, a sitting area, what looked to be a bedroom, and an office. Hux was walking into the area, draping his coat along the back of a chair, and grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Would you care for a shower?”

Rey didn’t answer. She would, especially after being in the detention centre with none. 

“I have no clothes.” She tried to sound as confident as possible.

“That has been arranged already.” Hux said. “You will find some in the wardrobe, along with the appropriate garments and such.” He sighed, putting his bottle down and turning to her. She still had not moved.

“I must admit that I am not pleased with this arrangement either.”

Rey raised her eyebrows at the statement.

“However, orders are orders. And I suggest you try your hardest to make the best of our situation. You do not want to displease the Supreme Leader.”

Rey took a deep breath in.

“I have a few things to do before I go to bed. Please shower if you wish.” He nodded and walked towards his office, disappearing.

She didn’t know what to do. She felt like she could cry, but she had done enough of that when she had been captured and probably didn’t have any tears left. She supposed she should go to the bedroom and explore her surroundings. They were better than any cell. When she entered, there was a large bed. It was a partly bare room with little furnishings. There was a small walk in wardrobe. She saw the drawers and opened them, seeing straight away brand new underwear and clothing for her. It was all neutral. Not a uniform, but dark colours that obviously represented the First Order.

She felt as if she was going to be sick. 

She decided she was going to shower. She’d had few showers such as the one she saw in the refresher, but was grateful that she knew enough to not have to call Hux in to help her. She picked the standard pyjamas to wear out of the 3 pairs provided. She closed the door and frowned when she saw it had no lock. She supposed that if didn’t need one until now. 

Rey felt as if she took the longest shower of her life. She washed herself, her hair, and savoured the hot water. She tried to pretend she wasn’t captured and that she was with her friends on the Resistance base. She tried not to cry.

Getting dressed and drying her hair, she huffed before she slightly opened the door, peaking through the gap.

He was nowhere to be seen. She sighed in relief, walking out and contemplating whether to go to bed. She didn’t want to, even though she was exhausted and she hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks. 

Instead she looked around the apartment, avoiding the office where she knew he still was. Even though it was a nice kitchen, a great shower, and spacious quarters, she was still a prisoner. She sat on a chair, putting her head in her hands. It shot up when she heard his footsteps emerge from his office.

“We need to talk.” He said simply. 

She didn’t move from the chair. He half rolled his eyes, as if he accepted they would talk right there.

“I meant what I said before, about us making the best of this situation. Even though I would rather not have this arrangement in place at all, like I said, we have no choice.”

Rey listened, realising that she hadn’t said much at all since they had arrived. 

“If we do not consummate this marriage tonight, the wrath of the Supreme Leader will be far worse than performing the act itself.”

Rey knew it was coming. It had been at the front of her mind since they had arrived. She realised that. She knew the ways in which she could be tortured, knew she had no way out, especially now being so important to the General’s life, there was no way of escaping. 

“I am going to have a shower.” He said simply. “Please be cooperative. I know it will be difficult. This is for me as well.”

Even though it were true, she felt no sympathy for him.

He then walked away into the bedroom and into the refresher, leaving her sitting there. As she heard the shower start, she got up and slowly made her way into the bedroom, replaying everything he had said. 

She looked around, her heart beating fast. She didn’t want to be here. She wanted to go home. She didn’t want to do this. Rey could feel the tears starting again and couldn’t stop them as they fell down her cheeks. She simply sat on edge of the bed, her back away from the refresher, as if it didn’t exist. She closed her eyes and tried to take some deep breaths, trying to be thankful for some of this situation. She’d had a shower. She had a bed. She assumed she would have access to frequent meals. It didn’t help. She was still petrified. 

The shower stopped. That was about the same time that she felt as if her heart had as well. It only took a couple of minutes for him to emerge dressed in his bed clothes and looking quite different than the General she had only known for a short time. Instead of neat and slicked back, his hair was now damp and unkempt. He kept his demeanour however. 

He put his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

“How are you finding the quarters?”

“Fine.” She whispered. He saw her eyes glassy, and her hands fidgeting. He sighed, walking over to her, but not touching her. 

“How can I make this more comfortable for you?” he asked, softer than he had ever spoken to her. She looked up at him, a little shocked at the sentiment. 

“I..” she hesitated. “I haven’t done this before. Ever.” She couldn’t stop the tear from falling down her cheek, or the ones that followed. She felt pathetic, and tried to cling onto the fact that this man didn’t want to be there either. 

He closed his eyes, putting his hand to his face and taking in a deep breath. She’d had a feeling that he had known that already, but saying it out loud made it real.

“Please get into bed.” He muttered. He turned from her and walked around the other side of the bed, sitting on the edge with his back away from her just as she had done. She heard him fidgeting. She wasn’t sure what he was doing, until she saw his arm moving repetitively in a fashion that could only mean he was doing one thing. She turned away, getting under the covers in the hope that this would all go away. He wasn’t masturbating, he wasn’t preparing himself for her so this would be over as soon as possible.

There was no point in screaming or fighting back. She had nowhere to go, no way out, and was also one hundred percent sure that she never wanted to see the creature they called “Supreme Leader” ever again. She came back to herself and felt her body shaking in fear, and realised that he was still doing _that_ behind her. 

He finally turned and got under the blankets. She was still turned away from him. She felt him remove his bottoms. She scrunched her eyes shut. He put his hand on her shoulder, and rolled her so she was on her back. 

When she saw him above her, she crumbled. Her breathing quickened and her heart felt as if it was going to burst.

“Please.” She pleaded. “Please, I’ll do anything. Just not this. Please.” 

He counted her “pleases”. Three. He was still hard, but he didn’t know how much longer.

“It will be over soon enough.” He said, and there was no sympathy in his voice, but more a sense of duty. 

She still thought he heard his voice break a touch. 

When he lifted the blankets up so he could slide her bottoms down, she started to cry. Small sobs, followed by large intakes of breath. Hux tried to block it out, tried not to listen, and tried to think about another time, any time but this. He had some trouble entering her, and it took a couple of attempts, especially since he wasn’t as hard. Rey held her breath, her eyes shutting tightly. Hux saw her hands grasping the sheets so tight her fingers were turning colour. 

When he was finally inside her, her crying nearly stopped, but mostly out of shock that it was happening. He could still hear her heavy breathing, and her eyes had not opened. That was better, he had thought. He could move, complete, and get it over with. He did just that, moving on top of her rhythmically. 

Rey opened her eyes and turned her head away to the side, her fingers still wrapped tightly in the bedding. She did nothing to reciprocate and listened to his deep breaths. It felt like an eternity, but was only a couple of minutes thanks to his previous preparations. When he finished, he grunted, spilling himself in her and putting his head down onto the pillow next to hers for only a moment while riding his wave. He stilled and listened to Rey’s hitched breathing, before pulling out and dropping beside her, his chest heaving. They laid like that for a minute. He sat up, looking to her. She had not moved. Her hands were still wrapped in the sheet, she was still on her back, and even her legs were splayed open. 

“Try and get some sleep.” He said quietly. “I will speak with you tomorrow”.

He got out of bed, putting his pants back on, and rearranging the covers. He looked back at her once more as he left the room, leaving Rey to come to terms with what had just happened – to both of them. 

 

 

She didn’t know when she fell asleep. It could have been never, but she opened her eyes, and knew the time had passed. She turned and saw the bed empty, and the side next to her cold. She assumed he hadn’t slept. She went straight to the wardrobe and picked out an outfit, before getting in the refresher, and finally feeling clean. She felt the remnants of the night before wash away, and was thankful. She could feel her hunger rising as she dressed and put her hair up. 

When she exited the bedroom, there was already a tray on the table waiting for her of eggs, cheese, bread and milk. She sat and supposed she should eat. She heard noises coming from the office, and she assumed that was where he was. She again wondered if he slept there, or if he didn’t at all. He obviously heard her, because he emerged, dressed in his uniform, his hair back to looking as pristine as ever. 

“Good morning.” He said. She nodded back. He swallowed, looking around the room before speaking again.

“I hope breakfast is too your satisfaction. I was unsure as to what to order.”

“It’s fine.” She said softly. She didn’t smile, she didn’t thank him, but instead nodded, taking another spoonful of eggs. 

There was an alarm – or a bell, Rey wasn’t sure what it was and it shocked her. Hux however, made his way to the door and activated the camera.

“Shit.” He muttered to himself. She only just heard him.

“Let me in.” Said Kylo Ren’s voice.

“Why on Earth would I do that? I’ll speak with you later.” 

“I have orders. Now. Open up.” 

Hux scrunched his nose, tapping the entry pad and letting the man stride through as if he owned the place. It shocked Rey, she stood, standing behind her chair as if it were a shield, looking to him. He looked her over once or twice before turning back to Hux.

“Did you do it?” he asked. 

Hux looked as if he was ready to explode. His face went as red as his hair.

“Answer me.” Ren said sternly. “I am to report to Snoke.” 

Hux pursed his lips, glancing at Rey for a moment.

“Yes.” 

“And you completed?”

“I beg your pardon!” shouted Hux, louder than Rey had ever heard him speak. 

“It is important.” 

“I don’t see how it is.” Replied Hux. 

“You will if you don’t answer me.” Ren said, nearly smugly. 

Rey couldn’t believe this was happening. She hated him. She hated them all. She wanted them all dead. He turned to her, as if he had read her thoughts. 

Oh wait, he could.

“Never mind.” Ren said, slowly. “She just answered for you.”

Rey looked back at him, her eyes thin and her breathing intensified. She knew she was a prisoner, and knew he envied her powers. He smiled a touch, before turning to leave. Just like that. She flopped back on the chair, putting her head in her hands. 

Hux stood for a moment as well. He took a few deep breaths, obviously coming down from his rage.

“I will be leaving for my shift now.” He started. “I have a few holograms if you are bored. I want to remind you that if something is locked, it is off limits, and you will not be able to access it.”

She supposed she should be grateful she wasn’t spending her day in a detention cell.

“I will see you later tonight. A droid will bring you your lunch.” 

He nodded to her, put on his gloves, put his hat underneath his arm and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rey and Hux come to terms with the arranagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments and kudos! I have decided to continue, but don't expect constant updates ;) Enjoy!

She couldn’t help but sleep for the rest of the day. Partly since she needed it, and partly because she was too distraught to do anything else. When she was awake, she had tried the entry pad several times to find that her access was denied. She searched the rooms, but found nothing of importance (which she had been expecting).

Rey was still coming to terms with the fact that her purpose was to have children – force sensitive children - who would be enslaved to the First Order. That in itself made her consider ripping open the arteries in her wrist. The last few days had been a complete blur. She didn’t want to think about the fact that she was now legally married to the General – the man who had killed billions of innocent lives. And ironically, the man who was just as subjected to the implications of the relationship as she was.

She had remembered his facial expressions during the ceremony. She remembered what he had told her that night, and how he had given her space after the heinous act was performed. Should she be thankful? Should she hate him less?

No. He was a murderer. He stood for everything she hated.

She started to cry late that afternoon. She missed her friends and her new life. She didn’t know how long she did, but her eyes were puffy and red that evening when he strode back into the quarters, hanging his jacket up neatly and partly ignoring her sensitive state. The droid came not much later with their meals. They ate silently at the small table, he with his data pad, flicking through whatever it was he did. He was always working. He had last night, and he had left early that morning. She wondered how he kept it up without becoming tired of the whole thing.

He looked up at her, tilting his head and putting his fork on his plate.

“You look as if you would like to ask me something.”

Rey came back from her thoughts, blinking several times. She saw him waiting for whatever question he expected.

“How can you do this?” she said tentatively.

He didn’t answer, but looked to her as if she needed to expand on her statement.

“I am sure getting married is not part of your job description. How can you just go along with it?”

He was silent for a moment, observing her form. He glanced at her nearly untouched meal, eyes trailing up to her face.

“I do what I need to for the First Order.” He replied.

She didn’t bother asking anymore. He deserved all the misfortune that came his way, including whatever – this – arrangement was.

Rey got up and nodded to him, as if she were excusing herself from the table. She walked into the bedroom, gravitating towards the tight space that occupied her – their – clothes. She sat down on the floor, curling in on herself and putting her head in her knees. The darkness and tightness of the area soothed her momentarily. She rested her head against a drawer, closing her eyes. She stayed there for some time. When she did decide to emerge, she walked into the living area to see the general looking a little less formal, with a glass of alcohol in his grasp. She looked to him, and then to the glass. He raised his eye brows before pouring her a glass. When he held it out to her, she examined it.

“No, I have not poisoned it. You are much cleverer than that.” He held it out further. Rey finally strode over and took the glass, sipping the smooth, expensive liquid inside.

“Yesterday was a long day.” He motioned, letting her sit. “I hope you had some rest today.”

Rey simply took a large scull of her drink. He watched her, before taking a sip himself.

“Have you ever loved someone, General?” she spat out at last.

He quietened. Narrowing his eyes at her.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I am sure a gentleman like yourself has lots of eligible ladies waiting for your attention.” She took another drink. “And yet here you are, drinking, with your dirty, resistance scum wife.”

She waited for his reply. She nearly regretted her outburst, before he simply smirked, nearly laughing.

“Only half of that is true.” He said. “Not all of them were eligible.”

Rey scoffed. She drained her glass before slamming her glass down, anger building inside of her.

“I don’t care what kindness you have shown me these past days, I still know who you are, and what you’ve done. And I hate you.”

She was on the verge of tears. She could feel it all ready to come out, the anger, the disgust at what had happened to her.

In a move that she had not had anticipated, he grabbed her empty glass along with his own, and refilled them both. He sat back down, putting it back where she had slammed it.

“I was hoping we would enter into this arrangement with a mutual understanding.” He continued. “I am not in the businesses of raping young girls.”

Rey flinched.

“Yes, that’s what it is about, isn’t it? And that’s what it’s called. Whatever that was last night.” He used his hands to emphasise the point. “You need to understand that this is your situation, and this is how things are. You are resistance scum, and you are unfortunately my wife by law.”

Rey’s eyes were red. She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of crying again.

“If you like, I can have you transported back to the detention cells. You can eat whatever it is they give you, have no access to clean water, and I can come down and fuck you every evening on the hard floor of your cell.”

She had expected this. She knew he had no problem in taking responsibility for his actions. But she had to hear it from him. She didn’t want him to act like a victim, because he wasn’t one.

“What is to become of me?” asked Rey suddenly, feeling her head tingle from the alcohol she had consumed so quickly. “If I do have a child? What then?”

Hux looked to her, and finished his second glass, chuckling.

“We have another.” He said putting his glass on the table at the end of his sentence.

Rey replayed the words in her mind. Have another. It was nearly too much. She would have screamed back in protest, attacked him, but her intoxication made it disappear without valour.

“I take it you’ve never drank high end whisky before?” He said with a laugh. Rey blinked, shaking her head a little.

“I want to die.” She said suddenly.

“Oh no, you are far too important to be dead.” He said, watching as her head lolled back against the chair. “Apart from yourself, Ren, and Skywalker, there are no other force sensitive individual’s known to be alive.”

Rey snorted with laughter.

"What are you going to do, kidnap Skywalker and marry him off to one of your eligible female officers?” She laughed “Force sensitive babies for everyone!” she giggled as Hux stood.

“I think that’s a conversation for another day.” He said. “You have had far too much, all too quickly.” As he went to help her up, Rey pulled back.

“Don’t touch me.” She slurred. “I can get myself up thank you very much.”

She got up and stumbled. He didn’t help her, but stood back as he watched her walk towards the bedroom. He followed her, but kept his distance. She sat on the edge of the bed and took off her tunic slinging it behind her, and feeling for the nightgown she had strewn across the bed that morning. He stood by the door looking at her, seeing her breasts and brassiere, bare belly and legs. Rey, too intoxicated to even notice what she had done, had finally found her gown, before realising he was standing at the door. He was admiring her form, staring at the two lumps of flesh on her chest.

“It’s strange, isn’t it?” he said casually. “That I fucked you before I even saw your breasts.”

Rey frowned, turning around from him and taking off her bra, quickly slipping the gown over the top of her, before flopping back on the bed.

“I thought you hated this arrangement as much as I did?” Rey said, half slurring, and half trying to make meaning of her words. If she weren’t so drunk, she’d be humiliated at what she had just done, and disgusted at what he had just said.

“That doesn’t mean I am not aware of my carnal instincts, wife dear.”

She rolled her eyes at his attitude.

“You did poison me.” She whispered.

“I did no such thing.” He replied, having not moved from his spot by the door.

“Are you going to rape me now?” The words slipped out, but she’d meant it when she had said it.

Hux frowned. He strolled towards her as she sat up, her eyes suddenly filling with tears.

“In case you haven’t already realised, I do not enjoy having a crying, unwilling woman underneath me. I am _trying_ to be kind to you, I truly am. But I cannot stop what we must do. And I know that gives you no reason to hate me any less.”

A tear fell down Rey’s cheek. She had wished she’d stopped it, but he saw it nevertheless. He watched her for a moment, her breathing hitching, and her body slightly swaying from her intoxication.

“Go to sleep” he said plainly. He turned, and left the room, thankfully leaving Rey to a relatively quiet sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Enjoy!

She awoke remembering everything that had occurred. She sat up in her bed, rubbing her face and feeling the dry tang in her mouth. The time was close to noon. She needed to shower. She needed to think about everything that had happened. She tiptoed out of bed, the cool air catching her legs briefly as she made her way to the refresher. She ran the hot water over her, and closed her eyes. Hux hadn’t touched her that night. She had been vulnerable, and he had been ordered to do it, but he hadn’t. She swallowed, trying not to be grateful to the man they called her husband.

It was her third day aboard the Finalizer as Hux’s wife. She’d been imprisoned a couple of days before. Never in her life did she believe this is where she’d be. When she was dressed, she looked out the only window in the quarters she was confined to. Black space surrounded her. She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so trapped since living on Jakku. She wondered if anybody was planning to save her. Did they even know where she was? Did they care? What would happen if she didn’t fall pregnant – couldn’t fall pregnant? She did get her monthly cycles, but years of neglect and malnourishment had made them infrequent.

Rey was angry at herself. She was angry that she wasn’t stronger. Why didn’t she fight? Why did she cry and let him do it that night? She felt weak, and knew Finn, and all her friends on the resistance base would be disappointed in her. But was there any point? How far would she get if she tried to escape? Hux was small, but he was clever and tactical. And Kylo Ren’s security when she had been bought onto the ship had doubled just for her. She knew she was too important to let loose again. She sighed and fiddled with the skirts of her First Order supplied tunic. She’d lasted years on Jakku with nobody but herself. And then she tasted freedom, friends, a family. She couldn’t go back to being a prisoner. Could she play this game? Could she have some hope that somebody was going to rescue her? On a First Order ship with over 8,000 on board? She was losing hope before she had even found it. 

Hux returned that afternoon. Rey heard him drape his coat along a chair, and his footsteps circling the small confines of the quarters. She remained sitting on the bed where she had been trying to meditate – something she simply could not find herself to do. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, standing by the doorway.

Rey shook her head.

“Nothing.” She replied softly, untangling her legs. 

She could hear her own breathing and his. She starred at him for a moment, before turning her head slightly away from him. The rubber on his boots squeezed as he made his way towards her, finally standing beside her. She still didn’t look at him. She didn’t, even when she heard his hands go to his belt. She tightened her thighs together at the sound, but didn’t move. There was no point. There was never a point. She moved like a ragdoll when he put his hands on her shoulders, moving her to lay on the bed. He removed her underwear swiftly, his face not showing any sign of arousal, or remorse. It was concentration, as if it were part of his regular duties. He did avoid her eyes, the silent but hopeless pleading hidden deep in them that maybe he would change his mind. Maybe he would go against his orders and help her escape. She held onto this thought as he tentatively fiddled with her tunic. He modestly allowed it to cover the rest of her as he pulled it up to her waist. He only unzipped his trousers, allowing himself to slip out and inside of her. He didn’t have to touch himself this time. Rey noticed this as she looked up at the ceiling, his red hair staining her peripheral vision. She finally turned her head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open as he started to move inside her. 

This was different. She wasn’t pleading for him to stop. It was an unspoken assumption that he knew he had to ignore. Rey assumed this is what allowed him to rut into her faster, deeper than he had the first time. Her tears were silent, falling down her cheeks. When he put his head to her shoulder, they brushed against his face, the moisture transferring to his pale skin. He looked at her for a moment at the contact, but was far too gone to show any emotive response. She saw it in his face, his breathing. He tried not to show her how he was in his most vulnerable state. When he finished, she felt him spasm, drop on top of her, and breathe a deep sigh of relief.

“Thank you.” He said softly, before moving off her. And she knew exactly why he’d said it.


	4. Chapter 4

“How is she going?” asked Ren, standing by the General as they glared out into space. Neither looked at each other when they spoke.

“She cries a lot.” Hux replied bitterly. “She won’t join us willingly.” 

“I know.” Said Ren. He’d been through this with himself. He could sense it in her. She wasn’t dark. Never would she fully submit to the First Order, or the power of the dark side. There would always be the light in her that she’d never be able to subdue. 

“Any sign of pregnancy?” Ren asked curtly. Hux turned his head slowly, his face scrunching into an unpleasant scowl. 

“It has been four days.”

“And you’ve only consummated twice.” Ren said angrily. 

Hux opened his mouth, and closed it promptly, taking a deep breath in.

“Stay out of my head, Ren.” He warned. “I know perfectly well the implications.”

“Then do as you are told, and there will be no need for them.”

Hux’s face was a red tinge, his breathing deep and uneven. Without another word, Ren turned, his cape swishing behind him. 

 

Rey noted that when Hux returned that evening, he was angry. He slammed his belongings down, huffed his way to the kitchenette, and leaned over the sink, putting his head over it and taking a deep sigh. Rey watched from afar, having had another pointless, boring day. He straightened himself, wiped imaginary dust from his blazer, and turned to her.

“You understand what we have to do.” He stuttered. He was angry. Rey had not seen him this angry, not even on his wedding night. 

She nodded, slightly squinting her eyes at him. 

“No more crying. You have to do your part in this too.” He strode over to her, putting his hands roughly on her arms, squeezing them tight. Rey winced at the grip he had a hold of her. 

“Snoke. He has unbelievable power.” Started Hux. “More than Ren. More than you. Unfortunately, you ‘force users’ are vital to the success of the First Order. I know that. I am true to my cause, and I will do whatever needed to ensure our survival and complete reign. I am not saying you are not a prisoner. You are. You are here against your will. I take you against your will. I know that. But you need to do your best, or you won’t be here at all.”

Rey was backed against the wall, her chest rising. 

“Why should I want to be alive?” she whispered back. “Why isn’t death better?”

He slammed his fist behind her head, closing his eyes. It startled her. He calmed himself slightly.

“Who said anything about death?” he whispered. He looked directly into her eyes. 

She swallowed, and turned her head to look out the window. This was as good as it got for her. She had accepted that. 

“I want you to know.” She said softly. “That whatever you do to me, whatever we are ‘forced’ to do, that I will never fully consent to it. I will never not hate you. I will always be your prisoner, and never your wife.”

She couldn’t read his expression. He stared blankly at her, breathing deeply through his nose, his grip tightening on her arms. He turned her around roughly, taking her by surprise. He put his weight on her as he pushed her against the wall. She gasped slightly. She heard his hands go to his belt. She tried to move, causing him to push on her more. Her cheek was pressed to the cold wall of their chambers. He pushed up her tunic, and roughly put his hand to her mound. She yelped. He felt clinically, inserting a finger, before pulling out and placing himself in their way. He growled as he entered her. She felt his movements, his rhythm. He put his hands to her chest, squeezing her breasts as he moved. She swallowed, closing her eyes. She tried not to feel violated, even though it was the only thing she was. She wasn’t looking at him, which she was thankful for. She felt exposed in the living area of their quarters, as opposed to the privacy of the bed. He was more vocal this time, moving more freely, letting his hands explore her. She tried to think of what he had said. He wasn’t doing this because he wanted to. It didn’t help too much. She felt him when he finished inside of her. The feeling had become familiar. His grunts stopped. She could feel his breathlessness against her neck as he leant on her. 

He pulled out, and adjusted her tunic. She turned around, leaning her head against the wall once again, looking to him. He was putting himself back in his pants, doing up the zipper and clearing his throat.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked calmly.

It hadn’t hurt. Not like the first time. She was thankful for that as she shook her head.

“No.” She replied. “Can I please shower?”

“Yes, of course.” 

 

That night, they both went to bed the same time. It was strange. Usually she fell asleep without him next to her. The bed was large enough that she had space to spread out. It was almost as if he wasn’t there.

“What is it like for you?” he suddenly asked in the silence. 

Rey opened her eyes, contemplating the question.

“What do you mean?”

He sighed.

“Is it good for you? When we have sex?”

She nearly laughed. It was an absurd question. 

“If I don’t hurt you, what is it like?” he repeated.

“I don’t know.” She whispered. 

He sat up in the dark. She turned her head and could see the outline of his face.

“When you touch yourself, does it feel like that?”

Rey could have sworn it was a different man sitting next to her. She cocked her head to the side, stumbling over her words.

“I want to make this easier for you.” He said quietly. “I want to make it better for you. The sooner you have a child, the better.”

Rey considered his words. She thought she understood. She decided to answer his original question.

“No, not really.” She replied. “I’m going to sleep.”

He stayed sitting as she turned back around, closing her eyes.

“I meant what I said before.” Rey added quickly, making sure she got the final say. “I will never submit to you.”

“Unfortunately, neither of us have a choice in that retrospect.” he replied. “Good night.”


	5. Chapter 5

From the moment Hux left, Rey was alone. She tried to find things to do. She reorganised her entire half of the wardrobe. There was not much to do except re-hang and fold everything. She sat on the floor and tried to mediate. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t master what Luke had taught her. She couldn’t even move simple objects with her mind. She felt numb, empty. It was as if the First Order were trying to supress her force capabilities. Everything that she’d become was being taken away from her.  She wished she could be free from their room. She wished she could smell fresh air, see something different. She missed Fin. She missed her sanity, privacy, and dignity.

The last thing she expected to happen was the door to their chambers to open. The familiar sound shocked her as she was napping in their quarters. She stalked over to it, and saw the way free. Forgetting to take anything with her, she poked her head out the door. Nobody was there. Nobody was coming in or out, except for her. It must have been a malfunction.

How far would she get? Did anybody know she was there? Who she was? She did have First Order supplied clothing, so she wondered if she would just fit it. But what would happen once they realised she was gone? She had done well on Starkiller, but that was a planet. She was in the middle of space. On board the Finalizer. She couldn’t just steal a ship. But she could try.

She poked around corners. The corridors near their quarters were largely deserted. She tried to remember the night she had been escorted after their ceremony. She hoped that if she walked confidently, people wouldn’t notice her. She had no plan, only to find the hanger bay.

After some dead ends, and dodging a few officers, she found herself in an area filled with lots more people. Nobody really gave her a second glance as she walked silently, staying close to the walls. Perhaps she could sneak onto a small ship and hide until it left? That was what she was hoping. But she still didn’t know where she was going. She didn’t want to panic or draw attention to herself as she found herself in several dead ends. She also avoided the lifts, taking the stairs instead. Finally, she thought she recognised some areas from when she’d been captured and bought on board. The corridors were larger now, hinting that she was in a main area.

And then she recognised somebody. It was an officer. She saw him from afar. He was young, speaking with another uniformed man. She remembered seeing him the night of the ceremony, as well as speaking with the General a few hours before. She took a few deep breathes, turning around and darting behind a corner. She had to pass him. She couldn’t stand there and wait until he moved. She had to keep going.

Looking forward, head straight, she turned the corner. There was no reason for anybody who didn’t know her to look. She focused on the sounds coming from near, and new she had to be close to the hangar bay. Her heart raced in her chest as she passed him. She didn’t even have the courage to look his way, so she had no idea if he had even noticed her. As she walked past, her body shivered. She could see the corner, she was almost around it. Once she passed, she was on the home stretch.

“Excuse me.”

Rey didn’t stop. She pretended she didn’t hear him. She suddenly became flustered, her breathing rapid. Don’t panic. Just keep walking. She heard footsteps trailing behind her, and knew he had seen her.

“Hey, you!” He said a little louder.

Rey turned the corner, and ran. She ran as fast as she could, not really knowing where she was going. She followed the loud noises of machinery and engines. She knew she was done for. She knew once she got to the hangar, even if she wasn’t caught beforehand, they would notice her. But there was nothing stopping her now. Maybe somebody would shoot her? Would that be so bad?

As she ran, she heard the man trail after her, shouting orders to some Stormtroopers.

“Stop that girl!” he shouted. “Now!”

Her chest burned from how close she was. It was over. Storm troopers surrounded her from another corner, seeing the commotion. They put up their weapons, ordering her to halt.

She was out of breath, her chest rising and falling, tears threatening the ducts of her eyes. She turned to see the young man come to a stop, looking at her, and nodding.

“Inform the General that we have a situation.” He said to a Stormtrooper, not taking his eyes of her.

“Please.” She said. She hadn’t spoken to him before. But it was her last hope. “Do you know what they’re doing to me? Please help me.”

His stare intensified, blinking his eyes. The Stormtrooper looked from Rey to the man. Finally coming back to himself, he turned to the Stormtrooper.

“You heard me! Go.”

It was done.

 

 

She stood in a room with two Stormtroopers guarding her. She saw in the distance as Hux spoke to the man who had stopped her. A few other officers came and go, giving her slight glances. The younger man nodded to Hux, indicating their conversation was over, and left the room. He turned to her, walking slowly towards her, his stature tall.

“Leave us.” He said to the guards. He waited until they left, and the two of them were alone.

She felt the sharp pain hit her cheek before she saw his hand strike. Her face moved to one side, nearly knocking her from her feet. She kept her head turned away from him as he bought his hand back to his side, his eyes cold, his frown excruciating. She put her hand to her burning cheek, finally turning to look at him. It covered some of the fresh tears that had fallen.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in as if he were calming himself.

“How did you get out?’ he asked.

She hesitated to answer. But ended up doing so anyway.

“The door. It malfunctioned and opened.”

He nodded. He walked back to the other side of the room, gesturing a guard.

“Please send a technician to my quarters. I believe my access pad has malfunctioned.”

He turned back to her.

“It had crossed my mind, that perhaps in the coming weeks we could implement supervised visits out of the room.”

Rey stared at him coldly.

“But now I know that is not possible. Especially after today’s actions.”

“Are you going to keep me locked away for ever?” she whispered.

“If I must, yes.” He replied. “YOU are here for no other reason than to supply the first order with Force Sensitive allies. You have nothing else to offer us if you do not wish to join us.

“I’d rather die.”

“That’s not on the agenda, regardless of your actions.” He spat back. 

She was quiet. She felt the tingling sensation on her cheek from where he had struck her, and knew it would leave a mark.

"There is nothing more for us to say. You will be escorted back to our rooms once the technicians have completed their work.”

Rey didn’t reply. She couldn’t. Not anymore. She sat down, putting her head between her legs. She heard his footsteps disappear.

“Guard her with your life.” He said cautiously to the guards, finally leaving her alone.


End file.
